A New Beginning
by konabandit
Summary: a little bit different. Hope you like it still though. 2 teens get adopted by a family in montana  not the montana we know  one has lived a hard hurtfull life. As her past unravels she soon finds herself a different person. This is a story of heradventure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"**Wolf, we're here!" Kaitlynn exclaimed.**

Wolf looked ahead and saw a spectacular view. The ranch house driveway had willows lining down to the house and the wheat fields were swaying like a yellow ocean in the brisk autumn wind. She was nervous to meet her new foster family. Questions had gone through her head, would they like her, would she have to go back to the orphanage? She had received a preview letter from her foster parents and a map of their ranch. On the right side of the ranch, they owned 120 acres of the plains. Behind the ranch was the coast. Wolf had come from across that wide scary vast of water, she had come from England. It was there at the orphanage three years ago, where Wolf and Kaitlynn met and had become friends. To the left of them were the fields, and in the front of them was the forest.

The wagon they were in had come from the coast but the town was centered at the far edge of the forest, north of the ranch.

** "Are you nervous Wolf?" Kaitlynn asked **

** Wolf shrugged and thought to Brokefang in silence. Brokefang was her wolf that had been with her for as long as she could remember. She secretly had the power to control nature and talk to animals. This power she liked a lot because she had somebody to talk to, and she didn't have to say it aloud either. She could simply say it in her head, and the animal she is talking to can hear her. **

"_**I'm scared Brokefang. I am the only girl around here that wears boy clothing, I can't do inside chores, and I don't even know how to read. I wonder when they will find out. After all, the only 'person' who knows is Kait (Kaitlynn). What should I do Brokefang?"**_

** "**_**I don't know Wolf, but I would keep it a secret until you know them. Don't worry about being perfect; just be yourself. I'm nervous as well, but we just need to be calm. They let you keep Andromeda and Milky Way, so they must be pretty easy going," **_**Brokefang said reassuringly as Wolf looked at the horses.**

** When the wagon got to the ranch, Wolf looked around. The yard was full of giant willows and a small creek made its way through the fields. As they crossed the bridge butterflies began to flutter in Wolf's stomach. Mrs. Strictson walked up to the front door and knocked, Kaitlynn and Wolf behind her. **

** "Hello Karl and Parillee these are the two young ladies you have agreed to adopt. This is Kaitlynn,"**__**she said, grabbing Kaitlynn by the shoulders and dragging her in front them. "And this is Wolf," she finished. Wolf felt Mrs. Strictsons piercing fingers in her shoulder as she directed her in front of them. Wolf looked down at her feet as the introductions were made.**

** "Thank you very much. We have it from here," replied the person whom Wolf assumed was Karl. He was a tall lean man who looked like he was a strong, working, man, but had a kind expressive face. **

Then a woman appeared whom the girls realized must be Parillee. Parillee smiled and looked at the two girls she and Karl had adopted. Kaitlynn had beautiful long auburn hair. She was very tall but graceful teenager and from what Parillee had been told, was a wonderful housekeeping child. Wolf was different. The name surprising though it was, didn't bother her. Wolf was a tall wiry child who looked like she needed a good feeding, and her hair was cut short at her ears. Though Parillee thought Wolf was odd, she had a feeling that the girl had been through a lot.

"**Well children grab your bags and head on in. I will put your horses up in the pasture," Karl said.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Come on in here you two. Kaitlynn you can have this room and Wolf you can have the connecting room next door, I would introduce our other children but they are at school right now," Parillee said smiling. "Now if you will excuse me I must go talk to Mrs. Strictson."

**As Parillee left, the girls split up to unpack. Wolf looked around her new room. It was huge compared to the one at the orphanage. It had one large window that pushed out and right below it where a window seat is supposed to be, but instead it was a bed. To the right was a dresser and to the left was a large desk. Wolf began to unpack. Her clothes came first, one pair of black shorts that went to the knees, one pair of overalls, and some brown pants. She had a plaid shirt, another plaid short sleeve shirt and a white long sleeve thin shirt. This shirt was more of a brown than a white because of the dust on it. The last thing Wolf took out of her bag was a small jewelry box. **

The jewelry box contained all that was left from the fire that destroyed her life and took her parents. Slowly she put it underneath her bed where it fit perfectly, and as slow as a turtle walked to Kaitlynn's room, memories flowing through her head, good and bad.

Kaitlynn and Wolf looked out the bedroom window overhearing Parillee and Mrs. Strictson,

"So why did you want to adopt two teen-age girls," Mrs. Strictson said in an overly polite voice.

"Well Karl needed help around the ranch a bit and Chase isn't strong enough yet," Parillee replied. "However, we also wanted to make a difference, having an older sibling is good for the younger ones and they might not be picked on so much."

"Well Parillee, Kaitlynn is a wonderful child, but Wolf can be a trouble maker. I don't care for the child at all, just don't forget, they aren't permanently adopted yet so if you change your mind just write me," Mrs. Strictson replied sternly.

The girls were silent, both deep in thought when they stopped listening. Wolf watched Kaitlynn finish unpack her things, when she was finished they both went outside to find Karl and Parillee.

**Mrs. Strictson had left and Karl was out in the field. "You two can go explore around the property if you like. Just don't get lost. We will show you your chores tomorrow," Parillee said coming up behind them.**

** "Okay, I think we will" Kaitlynn replied back.**

So the girls set off on horseback, with Brokefang of course loping beside the horses and Wolf in the lead as usual. When they reached the edge of the forest and the beginning of the plains they looked at each other smiling, there in front of them stretched flat grassy plains, they each knew what the other was thinking. The horses knew what was coming too, and began prancing around, ready to get a lead leap. Suddenly with the release of the reins, the horses took off. Racing down through the tall grass.

**Wolf felt relieved. Riding had always let the stress in her mind melt away. The feel of the horses body and muscles moving beneath her was a magical feeling. She greatly enjoyed the brisk cold wind in her face and hearing the sharp whistle in her ears along with the galloping hooves. As they slowed the horses down to a walk, they rode on in silence. Wolf thought to herself and to Brokefang who was beside Andromeda. **

"_**I love it here Brokefang. I don't know Karl and Parillee well and I definitely don't want to go back to England, not back there.. The only thing I worry about is school I can't read well. I only started three years ago, when I was taken to the orphanage, otherwise I didn't care about education out on the streets I only cared about surviving. I heard there are bullies though and trust me, that will be straightened out immediately. The one thing I hate the most is kids who think they can pick on everybody."**_

"_**Well young one I don't know why you are so worried about school. There is no use in stressing yourself out about silly things," **_**Brokefang replied wisely.**

"_**Well you know what, it isn't that silly to me!" **_**Wolf finished. **

**Wolf looked down at Andromeda, her liver chestnut (dark brown) body was relaxed as her white main was swaying in the wind. Then Wolf looked at Milky Way, her pure jet black body was still a little sweaty from the run because she didn't have as much stamina as Andromeda. **

**As the girls turned around and headed back in the forest they heard a sound of water flowing. **

"**What's that Wolf?" Kaitlynn said uncertainly.**

"**I think it's a waterfall," Wolf said, leading Andromeda forward, "We must have entered through the wrong path. Lets see." **

"**Wolf, you don't know where it is, and I don't want to get lost. It's getting dark," Kaitlynn said fearfully.**

"**Come on Kait. One look won't hurt anybody," Wolf replied back with noticeable sarcasm.**

"**Okay fine then, but have you ever heard of the saying that curiosity kills the cat," replied Kaitlynn giving in.**

"**Well that's …"Wolf cut off what she was saying as she broke through some brush.**

"**What is it"? Kaitlynn asked walking Milky-Way forward, "Oh my!" Kaitlynn squeaked as she gazed at the view in front of her in astonishment. **

**There was a magnificent and almost even magical waterfall cascading in front of them. The small meadow that the waterfall was in, was covered in what looked like an ocean of tall green grass. An old willow tree was in the center of the field, its leaves flowing in the light brisk wind, the large pool of water a few feet from its roots.**

**Wolf got off Andromeda to get a drink of water. As Wolf took a sip of the crystal clear water, she was amazed how refreshing it tasted.**

"**Kait, come drink some of this," Wolf ordered eagerly.**

**Kaitlynn took a drink, and her eyes widened, "Wow! That was delicious," Kaitlynn replied. "Sorry to break the news, Wolf, but we should get home before dark. I don't want to get lost." **

"**I guess you're right…Let's go," Wolf replied sadly. Something in her told her that she belonged here but she didn't know what. They rode back in silence, both teens thinking about the small meadow.**

**Wolf thought calmly to Brokefang. **_** "I think it's more than a coincidence that we found that meadow. Something tells me that we were meant to find it, but why us?"**_

"_Well Wolf, I cannot tell you why or how, but I can tell you this: You were meant to find the meadow, both of you. And you will find that a few other people belong there too."_ Brokefang replied

"_**Like who Brokefang?"**_** Wolf asked, confused.**

"_**You will have to find out yourself. I can't tell you anymore.**_**" Brokefang replied.**

**When the girls got back to the ranch they were introduced to Chase and Mattie, they were Karl and Parillee's natural children. Chase looked like he was about nine years old and Mattie was about five years old. Chase had long blonde hair and just like his father, was very tall and lanky. Mattie had a plump little face and a marvelous smile. Her dark brown hair was up to her shoulders. After the introduction Kaitlynn hurried to help Parillee with the rest of the dinner, leaving Wolf alone. Wolf walked outside and into the barn. **

"**Guten Tag,**_**" **_**Karl said when she walked into the barn.**

"**Guten Tag," Wolf replied back in German. It was the only foreign language she knew. Wolf helped Karl feed the horses and the other animals while dinner was being made. They worked in silence, both happy that the other wasn't talkative. They both heard the dinner bell and went inside.**

At the table the conservation was little. All that was heard was the noise of hungry jaws crunching away at the chicken. Finally to Wolf's relief Kaitlynn broke the silence.

"**So when does school start Parillee?" She asked.**

"**Well you guys will start Wednesday. Sorry it is so soon but we don't want you to get too far behind. Since today is Monday tomorrow we will show you your work and chores." Parillee replied happily.**

"You will love Miss Honey. She is an awesome teacher," said Chase, his long blond hair covering his eyes.

"**Yep, yep," Mattie said. **

**Wolf thought to herself. **_**Wow that girl has quite a persuading voice, and I am sure has some odd little thoughts too.**_

**The conversation soon changed to where the girls had come from, to Wolf's disappointment. She let Kaitlynn talk most of the time. Suddenly drawing Wolf from her thoughts Parillee asked her a question, "So, Wolf where were you before you went to the orphanage?" **

"**Um…I was on the streets," Wolf replied feeling tense.**

"**Oh," Parillee finished.**

**There was a long uncomfortable silence throughout the rest of the dinner. **

After dinner the family retreated to their rooms. Wolf went straight to the window and a few seconds later, Kaitlynn slipped over into Wolf's room.

The next morning the girls were set to work. Brokefang was nowhere in sight, it didn't puzzle Wolf because she figured he was probably out hunting, but Kaitlynn did ask.

"Where's Brokefang" she asked

"Probably out on a hunt," replied Wolf

The girls were then separated; Wolf went with Karl outside while Kaitlynn helped Parillee do things around the house.

"Well we have to repair the stock fence today so we can bring the cattle in for branding in a month or so." Karl said to Wolf, "do you know carpentry or do you need a hand at it?" Karl finished.

"Um…no I got it from here." Wolf replied picking up the familiar tools. After all she had repaired so many fences back in England to get money in.

"All right well I have to head into town to get the branding equipment if you need any help talk to Parillee okay," Karl finished

"Got it," Wolf said nodding her head.

As Karl left Wolf got to work. It was hard to repair this fence because she had to take apart an extra three feet due to bad splitting. By the time she finally got the last rail hammered in Karl was just returning from town.

"Wow kid! That's some pretty good building for a kid your age. Good job. Now I don't know about you but I am starving." Karl said smiling at Wolfs handiwork.

When Wolf finally thought about it she was quite hungry. "Yup. I'm pretty hungry." Wolf replied

So they walked into the ranch house together and to Wolf's disbelief she felt closer to Karl. Closer than she had ever been to an adult.

Parillee and Kaitlynn had made blackberry jam sandwiches and the four ate around the table as if they were starving Wolf's during the winter. Kaitlynn then dragged Wolf back outside into the pasture.

"So how was your job for today." Kaitlynn asked walking up to her horse Milky Way and stroking her head.

"Easy, sort of. I know how to do it, it just takes a while." Wolf replied jumping up and onto Andromeda. Wolf and Kaitlynn talked out in the pasture, Wolf laying on Andromeda and Kaitlynn standing next to Milky Way.

When Chase and Mattie came home Kaitlynn helped them with their homework while Wolf sat in her room. Brokefang, who had finally returned from his long hunt, was lying at the edge of Wolf's bed.

Finally the dinner bell rang and everybody surrounded the table. Wolf figured she might as well be having a feast there was so much food on the table. She piled biscuits, carrots, and a whole bunch of meat on her plate and sat down.

After dinner Karl and Parillee called them into the living room. They found out that Karl had gotten the girls school bags when he went to town that morning. He had gotten Kaitlynn a green one and Wolf a black one. Wolf looked at the black bag with amazement. To Kaitlynn it was no big deal but Wolf barely got anything new.

The girls gratefully said thanks and retreated to their rooms. Kaitlynn walked into Wolf's room and seeing wolf's face she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"**Worried, huh," Kaitlynn said while sitting down on Wolf's bed.**

"**You know I can't read," Wolf said**

"**You're wrong wolf, you can read…Just not as well as everybody our age," Kaitlynn said trying to encourage her friend. **

"**I don't know about you Kaitlynn, but a first grade reading level isn't reading to me," Wolf said in disappointment. **

"**Well Wolf, you heard what the children said. Miss Honey seems to be a nice," Kaitlynn responded.**

"**Who knows, there's a lot of teachers that are nice to younger children," replied Wolf solemnly.**

"**Well I better get to bed. See you tomorrow," Kaitlynn finished then thought to herself, **_**she is so stubborn**_**. She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. **

"_**Well, Brokefang, here we go. Lets see how long my secret will last huh,"**_** Wolf said, Brokefang replied with a loud grunt. Wolf stared at the ceiling, dreading the next day to come. It seemed that she had just fallen asleep when Parillee knocked on the door.**

"**Get up Wolf. Time for school," Parillee said through the door.**

** Wolf got out of bed and got dressed. About five minutes later Kaitlynn came in. **

** "It will be all right Wolf," Kaitlynn said, patting her on the back. "Eat some breakfast."**

** "Kait, you know I don't eat breakfast," Wolf quietly replied.**

** "You should though," Kaitlynn urged.**

** "Kaitlynn, just don't even start it right now," Wolf snapped.**

** "Hey, are you guys ready to head off? Here are your lunches," said Chase poking his head inside Wolf's room.**

** Reluctantly Wolf walked out the door of the small blue ranch house. **

** "So how far away is the school?" Kaitlynn asked Chase.**

** "Well it takes about five minutes to get there," Chase estimated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As they walked into the one room schoolhouse the bell rang. Wolf took a seat in the far back, where she hoped nobody would see her. Kaitlynn sat beside her and some other boy sat on the other side of her. Wolf looked around the classroom. There were around fifty students and just enough desks for everybody. Since it was before class started everybody was in their little groups of friends. The bell suddenly rang making Wolf jump.

Miss Honey walked into the room, her auburn hair flowing behind her ears. Wolf understood why all the kids enjoyed having Miss Honey as a teacher. Her soft voice wasn't strict, but persuading and happy. She was wearing a dress covered in flowers and walked with great elegance.

** "Today class we have a few new students…" Miss honey started. '**_**Oh no! Please don't introduce us'**_** Wolf thought, Miss Honey continued; "Kaitlynn, Wolf, please stand up," She finished**

Wolf moaned quietly and stood up. After the introductions were made Wolf sat down quickly, not wanting the attention. Curious eyes followed her wherever she looked and she didn't like it one the lesson began, Wolf was completely lost. Trying to read the words on the board was like trying to read a foreign language to Wolf. Finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

Wolf went outside and sat against a giant oak tree with Kaitlynn. They were eating when they heard a loud ruckus on the little kids side. A boy with extremely blond hair that almost looked white was bullying Chase. Wolf got up, happy she was able to do something about the bully.

** "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?" Wolf said getting the boys attention. Chase looked at Wolf with a look on his face saying watch out he's angry.**

** "Like who? You!" The boy said looking Wolf in the eyes. His eyes were a dark gray. They were expressionless and looked like stones.**

"**Yes, actually," Wolf replied with confidence.**

** The boy started after her. With quick reflexes and a simple side step, she had him pinned against the tree holding the collar of his shirt with her right hand, with her left hand free. Even though Wolf was right handed she could punch harder with her left. She looked in his eyes and saw fear. **

** " What's your name?" She asked**

" **Malfoy!" The boy said angrily trying to wriggle out of Wolf's grasp.**

"**Now let me tell you Malfoy, I detest bullies, so I suggest you stop. Things are going to change around here quickly and I hope you learn quickly," Wolf said staring him straight in the eyes. **

** She let him go and watched him walk over to his 'Group'. He was angry and had lost his war. She had made a point and if he kept bullying she would have to do worse things. Wolf walked over to help Chase up, who was still on the ground, shocked as can be. Wolf knew people were staring but when Kaitlynn was behind her, smiling, she knew she was fine. Chase said thanks and went to join his friends. Suddenly Miss Honey came up to Wolf. Everybody stared and watched to see what Miss Honey would do. Wolf's heart sank like a rock for she knew she would be in trouble.**

** "About time someone gave that boy a little something," she said to Wolfs surprise and walked back into the schoolhouse. Wolf was relieved, she didn't want to get in trouble on her first day. **

** A few boys then introduced themselves. One, whose name was Redd, had pure black hair with his bangs pike up with a bit of water. Jason, his brother, had blond hair that had the same hairstyle. Wolf had the sense that Redd liked her but didn't say anything to Kaitlynn. When the bell rang everybody started packing up.**

"**Wolf! Can you please come here for a second?" Miss Honey said. Wolf walked over to Miss Honey's desk. "I just wanted to know if you followed the lesson okay. You looked a bit confused," Miss Honey said, looking into her eyes, "I would like you to take this test and bring it back tomorrow."**

** "I will," Wolf said and quickly went to the door.**

** The family walked home in silence. They had all overheard and didn't want to press Wolf for answers. When they got home, Wolf went immediately to her room. Brokefang woke up and knew what had happened, he could sense the disappointment and depression in Wolf's head.**

** "**_**Little one just try your best it doesn't matter Karl and Parillee will understand. You should tell Karl and Parillee," **_**Brokefang said**

"_**They will know soon enough anyway Brokefang."**_** Wolf replied solemnly.**

"_**You never listen Wolf! For once you should listen!" **_**Brokefang replied angrily. He then left the room.**__

** Wolf looked at the test that Miss Honey had given her for the first time. She tried her best on it, which seemed to take hours. Kaitlynn came in once but saw Wolf trying to concentrate and left immediately. When Wolf finished she stored it away in her backpack. Brokefang came back into the room moments later. **

** "**_**You should talk to them, or at least Kaitlynn Wolf. You can't keep everything bottled up forever," **_**he wisely replied. **

** "**_**Brokefang I already have you and besides why would they care anyways,**_**" Wolf said. **

"_Wolf it is not the same to talk to me like it is to talk to humans. We have different perspectives"_ Brokefang responded.

"_**Well they probably wouldn't want to listen anyways."**_** Wolf finished. Brokefang left the room to let Wolf think of what he just said. **

** The next day Wolf turned in her test and immediately went to the back row. Mrs. Honey had a puzzled look on her face. At lunchtime she called Wolf inside.**

** "Wolf when did you start reading?" Miss Honey inquired**

** Wolf looked down when she replied " three years ago."**

** "Why did you start so late?" Mrs. honey continued but there was concern in her voice not mockery. That was what surprised Wolf the most.**

** "I was out on the streets, didn't have time for education because I didn't have a family that took care of me" Wolf replied still keeping her head down.**

** "I wanted to also ask you if you wanted to be dropped in a lower grade or to try and learn on your own with your family's help," Mrs. Honey asked **

** "Whatever way keeps it quieter." Wolf replied.**

** "All right then, I want you to read five pages of this book every day," Mrs. Honey finished giving Wolf a book. **

** "Whatever you say," Wolf said looking at the book. It was entitled ****Hattie Big Sky ****.Wolf walked out of class with the book in her hand.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**A Few Months Later**

* * *

**"Hey do you girls want to go to town?" Karl asked**

**"Yeah!" Wolf and Kaitlynn said simultaneously.**

**So they were off. Karl was riding one of the ranch horses while the girls were riding their own. They were given twenty dollars each and were aloud to go explore on their own. **

**"So where do you want to go first Wolf?" Questioned Kaitlynn.**

**"Well I do need some spring clothes since spring is coming." Wolf said looking at her shorts. They were getting to short for her.**

**"Well then lets go to the clothes store," Kaitlynn replied.**

**So the girls headed off to the Middletown County General Store while Karl went and got the Oats and feed he needed for the horses.**

**"Hello girls what would you like to buy today?" Said the shopkeeper when they came in.**

**"We were wondering if you had any clothes for sale?" Kaitlynn asked looking around.**

**"My dear we don't sell clothes like big cities do, we sell fabric," Stated the shopkeeper quietly laughing to himself.**

**"Oh, … well then what type of fabric do you have?" Kaitlynn asked feeling a little foolish.**

**"Our winter stocks just cam in. Here are the girls dressing fabric," the shopkeeper replied pulling out many different fabrics with different colors and patterns. **

**"Excuse me but can I see a few of the boys cloth as well?" Wolf asked feeling her cheeks turn red. She felt foolish and embarrassed.**

**"Yes here are different colors of denim and plaid," the shopkeeper said, Wolf could still hear the astonishment and amusement in his voice. **

In the end Kaitlynn had chosen one fabric made out of wool that had just a plain bright blue color. Wolf ended up getting black denim and simple green plaid. Altogether the girls still had ten dollars left.

**"Where do you want to go now?" Questioned Wolf.**

**"Well we can go to the furniture store and se what we can get," Responded Kaitlynn**

**Yeah we might as well. Replied Wolf.**

So this time the girls headed to Mrs. Wilson's furniture store. They went down a street and then another trying to find the store.

**"I know it is here Wolf! So just shut it and let me see. We don't need to ask anybody for directions." Kaitlynn shrieked as Wolf yet again tried to tell her there was a different way. **

**"Oh, it is helpless. I can't do this anymore!" Kaitlynn yelled plopping down on the cold hard cement ten minutes later. **

**"You ready to do it my style now?" Wolf said **

**Whatever, Kaitlynn said. **_**I am supposed to be the smart one not her, all she ever wants to do is get attention**_**, Kaitlynn thought to herself. **

**Wolf looked around and seeing one of the boys in her class she yelled his name "Redd!"**

**The boy turned around, "Hey, Wolf about time I saw you in town," He said walking up to the two girls. **

**"Yes, well people may say this town is small but we seem to be lost," Wolf said in a casual manner. **

**Redd laughed, "well come on then were are you trying to go," he said**

**"Well we are trying to find the furniture store and we only have fifteen minutes left," Kaitlynn said getting up. **

**"Ok let's go girls follow me," Redd replied walking down the street. **

In no time at the group found themselves in front of the store.

**"Thanks Redd, we really appreciate it," wolf said looking at him. **

**Suddenly a voice was heard yelling Redd's name, "No problem see you at school. I've gotta go." He said strolling off down the lane. **

The girls looked around to see what they could find. Wolf found a large chest fit to be at the end of a bed. On the other hand Kaitlynn found a nice comfy white chair.

**"I will go get Karl you pay for the stuff," Wolf said giving her the money**

**Wolf ran back to the square to meet Karl who was already there with the horses hooked to the wagon.**

"**Where is Kaitlynn?" he asked**

"**We got some furniture and we were wondering if we could go pick it up," Wolf said uncertainly **

"**Sure" Karl replied.**

Wolf got on the wagon and they went to the furniture store. Some men helped load the stuff and they were off back home. The ride was a peaceful and scenic ride. Andromeda and Milky Way were tied to the back of the wagon as the girls sat up front. They all squeezed onto the front seat and watched.

"**Hey you guys. Oh I see you got a few things," Parillee said walking out the door.**

"**What did you get? What did you get!" Mattie said jumping up and down**

"Well I got a white chair and Wolf got a chest." Kaitlynn said getting down from the wagon.

"**Can I sit in the chair too kaity," Mattie asked giving Kaitlynn her angel face.**

"**Of course," she said Picking Mattie up, her scrawny little five-year-old legs dangling. **

As they unloaded the stuff and carried it to their rooms both girls were happy. Kaitlynn came in a few moments later when Wolf was putting the large chest at the end of her bed. She had already stored the fabrics she got from the store in it and the smaller chest she recovered from the fire.

**"Do you think Parillee will mind sewing some clothes for us?" Wolf asked as Kaitlynn sat down next to her. **

**"I don't know lets go ask," Kaitlynn said running out the door.**

**"Kaitlynn! I didn't mean to ask her!" Wolf yelled running after her.**

By the time Wolf caught up to Kaitlynn, she was already talking to Parillee.

**"Parillee do you mind sewing us some clothes. I never got the knack of sewing. We have the fabric," Kaitlynn asked politely, holding out the fabrics.**

**"Of course dear I will do it right now," She said grabbing the fabric. **

**"Thanks Parillee. Hey! Do you happen to have anything for us to do?" Kaitlynn said remembering something.**

"Today is your day off dear." Parillee replied smiling.

**"Can we go out for a ride?" Inquired Kaitlynn.**

**"Yes of course you girls can go for a ride whenever you would like. Just be sure that when you come back to feed the animals," Parillee said sitting herself down on the rocking chair on the porch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**So the girls started out. They both knew they were going without even having to talk to each other. When they entered the small meadow it was like they had never been gone. It looked exactly the same.**

** "Okay, Kait we need to name this place," Wolf said laying down underneath the willows shade.**

** "I don't know it just makes me wonder why we found it," Kaitlynn said**

** "That's it Kait! You're a miracle! We can call it, the**_** field of wonders**_**," Wolf finished.**

** "I think that that's a wonderful name," Said Kaitlynn dreamily.**

** "Speaking of wonderful you have a crush on Redd don't you Wolf?" Kaitlynn finished looking Wolf straight in the eye.**

** "No! Why would I have a crush on him Kait? Besides even if I did, which I don't, he doesn't like me," Wolf finished alarmed that such a question was asked.**

** Kaitlynn was unconvinced and laughing. "Yeah, right, you're turning beet red, Wolf!" **

**For some reason Wolf had the feeling that Kaitlynn was making fun of her but she shrugged it off, "Oh, shush Kait," Wolf replied playfully**

** "Wolf and Redd…." Kaitlynn chanted while running.**

** "Okay, that's it," Wolf started after her. Kaitlynn ran up the hill with Wolf on her tail. They were laughing so hard they couldn't run any further and collapsed on the top of the waterfall.**

** "Wow!" Kaitlynn said after they stopped laughing, "Look at this Wolf," Kaitlynn ordered.**

** Wolf sat up," Amazing I have never seen anything like it before," Wolf replied.**

** The view in front of them was spectacular. From the way they were facing they could see the coast. Its loud thundering waves crashing into the sand. The most beautiful thing they saw that day was the sunset. It sat right above the water and looked as if it went on forever. It's purplish tinge mixing in with the orange**

** "It is indescribable," Wolf said.**

** "Yeah, your right," Kaitlynn answered, "maybe we should bring Redd and his brother," Kaitlynn went on, "I bet to you they would like it" **

** "We should, I'll tell them tomorrow to meet us at the edge of the forest," Wolf replied.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

**The girls sat and watched the sunset for what seemed to be hours. They reluctantly got on their horses and left when it was getting too dark. By the time they got back to the ranch it was dark and the girls quickly untacked their horses, fed the animals and ran into the house.**

** "Where have you two been?" Parillee asked looking up from her sewing.**

** "We went…" Kaitlynn began to say but Wolf broke her off, "We went exploring around the forest," Wolf finished. Kaitlynn gave her a look like she was mad and Wolf saw anger was in her eyes. **

** "Well you two better get started on your homework before dinner," Parillee replied puzzled by the way they were acting**

** "Ok, we will," Kaitlynn responded with a fake smile and quickly dragged Wolf into her room.**

** "Why did you lie? Why didn't you tell them the truth?" Kaitlynn quietly whispered. **_**Why can't she ever tell the truth? She always has to keep things a secret.**_** She thought to herself.**

** "Kaitlynn I don't think we should go telling everybody," Wolf said hearing the anger in her friends voice.**

** "Why not? Why do you always have to be so selfish? You may say you're not but you are! You always want the attention and you always want to keep things a secret. Why can't you just be normal Wolf! Nothing that bad has happened to you!" Kaitlynn yelled quietly so that Parillee and everybody else couldn't hear. They did of course and Parillee was growing nervous by the minute.**

** Wolf was taken aback, "I would rather be selfish than a little miss know it all! "Wolf yelled back taking defense and forgetting to whisper.**

** "I am not a know it all Wolf what did I do to make you think that!" Kaitlynn yelled losing her temper. She proceeded without a pause, "Just because your stupid parents died in a fire doesn't make it right to be a selfish little jerk!" Kaitlynn finished yelling as loud as she could.**

** Wolf walked up to Kaitlynn and looked her square in the eyes. Kaitlynn took a step back for she swore Wolf's eyes had change from green to black so fast it was impossible, "Don't criticize my parents in front of me Kaitlynn. If I hadn't have known you for as long as a have I would have socked you! What happened Kaitlynn? Are you that jealous of me?" she quietly said, "I don't know why because I would rather be in your shoes any day!" With nothing else to say she left the room. She slammed the door behind her, **_**I have to get out of the house, and the barn would be fine. **_**Wolf thought to herself. She went into the living room to find everybody looking at her. She quickly ran out the door not wanting to say a word to anyone.**

** Parillee was stunned and didn't know which one of the girls to talk to first. **

** "We knew this was coming Karl but I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon," Parillee continued, "you go talk to Wolf you are closer to her than I am , and I will talk to Kaitlynn," Parillee finished**

**She walked down the hallway and knocking on the door said, "Kaitlynn dear, can I come in?" **

** "I don't care the door is open," Kaitlynn said anger still heard in her voice.**

** Parillee opened the door and walked in shutting the door tight behind her. "Kaity dear what happened?" Parillee asked trying to unravel the puzzle in her brain.**

** I just don't believe she went through all the stuff she says she did. I swear it is just to get attention. She always wants to keep things secret! She always wants to be in the spotlight! She thinks that just because she actually has the guts to stand up to people that she is the leader! Everybody likes her because she's a big mystery but she isn't she's just a big liar! I don't know what Redd can see in her but it's all just a disguise!" Kaitlynn finished. It felt good to let it all out and thankfully she wasn't yelling.**

** "Kaity dear do you know if it is true? Maybe she is telling the truth dear." Parillee replied rubbing Kaitlynn's back. **

** "I just don't believe that half the stuff she says she went through really happened. Everybody feels bad for her and they shouldn't I know she hasn't gone through all that, nobody can, Its not like she was out on the streets for so long without getting caught or heck I can't even believe a fire even killed her parents. They probably just didn't want her anymore!" replied Kaitlynn.**

**Parillee was quiet for she didn't know what to say next. "Can I be left alone please?" Kaitlynn politely asked**

"**Yes dear," she said getting up and leaving the room. **

** Meanwhile Wolf had found a rock to sit on outside of the barn and quietly stared into space. With memories flowing through her head. She heard the ranch house door shut and knew someone was coming out to get her. She was surprised when she heard Karl's voice behind her instead of Parillee's. **

** "Ye' ok?" Karl asked **

** "Yes, I am fine just a little stunned," Wolf lied but she didn't feel like telling anybody how she really felt. She felt disappointed, she thought Kaitlynn was there for her but she wasn't. **_**She is just like everybody else I know, they act like they care and they don't. They act like they believe you and they don't, **_** Wolf thought standing up. **

** They walked back to the ranch house and Wolf went silently to her room. Karl walked over to Parillee and shrugged his shoulders.**

** "Nothing told?" Parillee asked as Karl walked up too her. He shook his head and sat down beside Parillee comforting her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

**The smell of smoke was rising. It filled her whole room up. **

** "Get out of the house!" Wolf's brother yelled**

** Wolf woke up with a startle. Her brother came running in the room, and picking her up crawled through the window. Her brother went back in to get her parents. **

** "No! Jason no don't leave me!" Wolf pleaded as she saw him go in the house to save her parents. The fire licked the old ranch house clear up to the roof. Wolf heard her mother scream.**

** "Mom! Dad! Jason!" Wolf yelled.**

** Wolf stood up and began to run as fast as her little seven-year-old legs could go to the ranch house. Suddenly something grabbed her leg. Falling over Wolf turned around to find a giant Wolf. His jet green eyes staring at her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She screamed and yelled "Don't eat me!" **

** Seeing a worry look in the wolfs eyes stunned her but when she heard another scream from the house she forgot about the Wolf who made no sudden movement to kill her, she tried to free herself from the wolfs tight grasp of her leg. The wolf jumped on her, pinning her to the ground.**

** Wolf heard her mom scream one last time when the house collapsed. The fire had won and taken her life away with it. Wolf could here her mother's scream in her ears…..**

** Wolf bolted out of bed, finally able to wake herself. Parillee was at the edge of the bed. **

** "Are you ok Wolf? We heard you from the room. Parillee asked concerned about the girl she had taken in.**

** "I'm fine just a little nightmare," Wolf replied after taking a few deep breaths.**

** "Ok dear, Parillee said, Oh and just in time to get up," she finished leaving the room. **

** Wolf lay back down and thought to herself **_**I haven't had that nightmare in a while.**_

** Chase came in a few moments after Wolf was dressed.**

** "Hey, ready for school. We are having lunch at school today," He said**

** "Yes, I guess we better go," Wolf said.**_** why do we have to have school so much, **_**She thought**

** When the group got to school they were a little bit early. Wolf walked over to the big oak tree while Kaitlynn went over and talked to a few girls.**

** "Hey, how are you doing Wolf," Redd said startling her?**

** "Good." Wolf replied.**

** "Why isn't Kaitlynn over here?" He asked noticing Kaitlynn wasn't there.**

** "We had some… difficulties," Wolf replied back**

** Before Redd could say another word the bell rang. Throughout the school day Kaitlynn glared at Wolf all day with hatred and jealousy. By the time lunch came Wolf wanted to go home. Wolf was eating when Malfoy came over to her.**

** "I heard you can't read Wolf, is that true?" He said without attempting to conceal the mocking tone in his voice.**

** Wolf glanced at Kaitlynn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"**_How could she have done this! Out of all the people she could have told, she told him!_ Wolf thought as her rage began to seize her.**

** "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Malfoy said drawing Wolf away from her thoughts.**

** "Yeah, you got a problem about that?" Wolf replied back. **

** Malfoy and his four 'groupies' began to advance on Wolf managing to pin her against the flowing creek. He lunged at Wolf; she knew then what he was thinking, unless she moved, she was going in the water. Even with her quick reflexes she wasn't able to move fast enough. Nevertheless she was able to grab Malfoy on the way in and to Malfoy's surprise he ended up in the freezing water too. **

** As she landed in the water, the icy bitter cold of the water stunned her. She got out of the small creek she was soaked and cold, her only consolation being that Malfoy was worse off. His pale body was shaking madly and below the icy water on his face Wolf sensed he was crying. **

** "Wolf, are you ok?" Wolf heard Redd's voice behind her.**

** "Yeah, just a bit cold." Wolf said finally noticing the bitter wind whipping her face.**

** "Huhhum." A cold hard voice was heard from across the school grounds.**

** Wolf turned to see who it was. An old lady whose long gray hair was in a tight bun that looked as tight as her face was.**

** "Young lady, you and Mr. Malfoy come here." She commanded.**

** Wolf and Malfoy followed the woman into the school house.**

** "Who shoved, whom in the water?" She asked tartly.**

** They both began talking at once with different stories. **

** "Be quiet! Mr. Malfoy you speak first." She said looking at Malfoy with respect.**

** "I was just talking to her when she pushed me in and I grabbed her too." Malfoy replied innocently.**

** Wolf then tried to talk but the woman wouldn't let her. **

** "I want you to go home right now. You are new here therefore I will let you go with a warning. Next you will get a detention," she replied.**

** Wolf looked at the woman. She reminded her of Mrs. Strictson, but she was much shorter. Wolf then nodded her head. Suddenly the door opened. All three people looked at who it was. Much to Wolf's surprise, it was Redd.**

** "Mrs. Burkett, may I please talk to you about the incident that just happened?" Redd said politely. **

** "Of course, come on in here. As for you two you stay there! " She screeched as she shut the outside door to the schoolhouse.**

** They sat in silence, Malfoy shivering, Wolf barely aware that she was wet as the questions of why Kaitlynn told Malfoy kept running through her head. She had other questions as well, such as what is Redd talking to that horrible woman about? Who is that woman? What in the world is going on? **

**Suddenly the door opened and in came Miss Honey, Redd and Mrs. Burkett.**

** "Malfoy you will be the one going home. There is no punishment for either of you and Miss, you will have to find another pair of clothes to last through the rest of the day." She said tartedly, then as fast as she came she was gone, right out the front door.**

** Malfoy packed his bags as Wolf sat there amazed about what had just happened.**

** Miss Honey drew her out of her thoughts " Wolf do you have extra clothes?" **

** "Um… I know I can get some so.. I will be right back." Wolf replied walking backwards out the front door. She went into the field behind the school where nobody could see her.**

** She spotted a bird and loudly interrupted its singing with her thought,_ "Hey! Can you please tell the black Wolf at the Mueller's household to bring me some clothes please? I will give you a worm."_ Wolf bribed,**

** "_Sure why not,"_ the bird replied and quickly flew off.**

** "_Well that's all I can do for now," _Wolf thought.**

** She walked back into the school grounds right as the bell rang. Five or ten minutes later she heard Brokefang's low voice in her head,**

"**_Where do I put it?"_ He asked. **

" **_IN the bathroom I will get it in a second." _Wolf answered**

**A Few minutes later she asked Miss Honey if she could go to the bathroom. Wolf quickly changed into her overalls and plaid short sleeve shirt. When Wolf returned they had an hour left!**

**By the time the bell rang at one o'clock she wanted to go home so badly. Kaitlynn still kept giving her bad looks, everybody was secretly laughing about the scene and Wolf still didn't understand what Redd did to make Mrs. Burkett to change her mind.**

**While she was walking home she heard footsteps running after her and someone yell "Hey, wait up"**

**Wolf turned to find Redd. When he caught up to her an idea struck her head, "Hey Redd.." she began to say but Kaitlynn rudely cut in, **

"**Hey wolf we have work to do remember hurry up." She said passing her and walking down the Mueller's driveway.**

"**Yeah," Redd replied like nothing had ever happened.**

"**Um.. do you want to meet me somewhere later? I need to talk to you." Wolf finished quickly.**

"**Sure where?" He said looking her in the eye.**

"**At the edge of the forest you know where the beginning of the plains meet the forest." Wolf said embarrassed that she didn't know how to give directions but reassured that he knew because he nodded.**

"**Sure Wolf, what time." He replied back smiling with his face and his eyes.**

**Wolf looked up and estimated "around four thirty."**

"**That's good for me," he answered. **

**Wolf had just noticed they had stopped walking and replied solemnly, "I have to go work now, see you at four thirty?" **

"**Yeah," he said and they departed, Wolf down the driveway and Redd down the road.**

**When Wolf got to the house Parillee told her that Karl and Chase were waiting for her out in the pasture. She quickly put her bag and things away and ran out to the pasture. Andromeda was tied to a post and Karl and Chase were tacking their horses.**

"**What are we doing today?" Wolf asked **

"**We're roundin' up the cattle." Karl relied, he then continued, " Your tack is on the fence." **

**Wolf skillfully tacked Andromeda and was done before both Karl and Chase.**

**Remembering her plans, she asked" So, how long will this take exactly," **

"**We should be done by around four," estimated Karl.**

**Wolf felt relief. She didn't want to diss Redd, even though she barely knew him, she still had a feeling they could be good friends.**

**As they took off toward the cow pasture Wolf's job was to stay behind in case any bulls tried to get free. She would then round them up and lead them back to the herd. Chase was up front because he didn't know about rounding. He simply had to lead the cows straight on, which for him was quite difficult. Karl was the side runner. He would be the one making sure that there was no young cow split from it's momma. **

**They began moving the herd at an easy pace. Even though she didn't have much experience with this particular task, Wolf knew that Andromeda sure did. She didn't even have to lead; Andromeda would lead herself. They were almost to the barn when a catastrophe happened. They had just herded all the cows in the small paddock near the barn when a few valley coyotes started howling. Karl's and Wolf's horses were fine, but Chase's horse spooked. In a quick blink Chase hit the ground while his horse (whiney) took off.**

"**Wolf! Get the horse!" Karl yelled jumping off his horse (Romeo) to help Chase.**

**Wolf turned Andromeda around and they were off. She followed Whiney, but he never slowed. Suddenly there was a galloping of hooves behind her and Redd appeared. **

"**Need some help!" Redd yelled over the thundering of hooves.**

**Wolf nodded then looked up at the sky. The purplish tinge showed her that it was already almost four thirty. Then she noticed where she was. She must have passed Redd on the way without even noticing. As the two fifteen year olds galloped their horses, Redd suddenly yelled "STOP!" **

**As fast as she could she stopped Andromeda and just in time too. There was a barbed wire fence that she hadn't seen. Unfortunately for Whiney his leg was stuck.**

**Wolf jumped off Andromeda while Redd jumped off his horse. Wolf tried to look at the scar and how to get the barbed wire undone but it was already dark. The forests night creatures were awakening and coming out.**

**Concerned, Redd asked, "Can we get it undone?" **

**Wolf sighed and replied "Yeah if I could see but, I can't" **

"**Here, " Redd said and Wolf heard him rummaging through something. Moments later a fire was lit up in an old traveling torch.**

"**How did you know to have that on you tonight?" Wolf asked curiously**

"**I don't know something told me to bring it." Redd replied sounding puzzled.**

**The barbed wire wasn't that bad and in a few moments Wolf had gotten it undone. As they slowly began to walk Whiney home after quickly wrapping him with a bandage that Redd also had with him, As they walked back Wolf decided to ask what had been on her mind.**

"**How were you able to change Mrs. Burkett's mind?" she asked**

"**I… have a higher rank than her." Redd replied hesitantly.**

**Wolf asked, "What is your rank?"**

"**Well, I am just a farm boy." Redd said with persuasion in his voice.**

**Wolf of course knew he was lying but decided to let it go, she then remarked, "Thanks… you know for everything."**

"**No problem Wolf, any time," he replied back**

**They both turned to each other and it was as if Wolf got lost in his eyes. The blue tinge of the ocean with the white of the waves. Unexpectedly, Andromeda stopped. Wolf looked away from Redd to her horse.**

"**_What's wrong girl?"_ She asked**

"**_You, Wolf! We are almost there so come out of gaga land will you."_ Andromeda remarked.**

"**_I am not in gaga land!"_ Wolf defensively replied.**

"**Wolf, are you ok?" Redd asked**

**Wolf looked up, "oh yeah, horse just has a mind of her own."**

"**I probably better be heading home now." He remarked**

"**Ok, well… I will see you Monday." Wolf replied**

**Redd turned his horse and trotted down the road.**

**Wolf walked andromeda and Whiney through the driveway gate.**

"**You're ok!" Parillee squeaked as Wolf suddenly appeared.**

"**Yup, had difficulty with Whiney though. He ran into a barbed wire fence." Wolf remarked looking at Whiney.**

**Karl then took a look at Whiney and declared he would be okay.**

"**Is Chase alright?" Wolf asked remembering how Whiney whipped him to the ground.**

"**He's asleep right now. Pretty sure he broke his arm though. He's been worried about whiney though. Thank you Wolf." Karl replied**

"**Hey, don't thank me, Redd is the one that helped." Wolf said letting Andromeda go when she untacked her.**

"**Redd, you mean from school?" Kaitlynn asked. **

"**Yeah, I was going to meet him at around four thirty but Whiney stopped that plan." Wolf remarked.**

"**Well, be sure to thank him on Monday." Karl said.**

"**Dinner is on the table dear. I suggest you go eat," Wolf nodded her head and quietly went into the house.**

**After eating Wolf quietly went to her room and lying on her bed thought to Brokefang about what had happened that day. Right when she was about to get to the part about Whiney, somebody knocked on the door. **

"**Come in." Wolf said, puzzled that anyone would ever knock.**

**Much to Wolf's surprise Kaitlynn came in. Before Wolf could say anything Kaitlynn began talking,**

"**Wolf, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said a few nights ago. I was just mad."**

**Wolf looking her square in the eye said, "Alright I forgive you kait, but just answer this question, why did you tell Malfoy?" **

**Puzzled Kaitlynn replied, "I didn't tell Malfoy anything." **

** "Then how did he know?" Wolf asked **

** "I don't know." Kaitlynn said frowning, "I have to go help Chase with his homework,"**

** "Alright see ya later," Wolf replied. _She's lying,_ she thought. **

** "_Why did you forgive her Wolf? You know what she said that night she meant," _Brokefang curiously asked.**

** "_Well Brokefang, I don't hold grudges. Any ways, how do you think Malfoy knew I couldn't read?" _Wolf remarked trying to change the subject. She herself didn't know why she forgave Kaitlynn. Something deep inside her told her to let it go. She then thought to herself without Brokefang hearing,_ that's the last time I am telling any person about my past. I had a feeling she didn't believe me, but yet why did she listen to me then. Oh well._**

**Brokefang drew her out of her thoughts by saying, "_Wolf I really don't know. Maybe he knows because of his father."_**

** Wolf nodded then rolled over and fell asleep immediately.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

…**The wolf had stopped her from saving her parents, and was still on top of her.**

** "**_**Pup stay still and come with me or you will regret it."**_** A stern voice was heard in her head. She looked up the large Wolf with frightened eyes. As she followed the Wolf into the forest she heard people behind her. She tried turning around but she was frightened that if she turned her back to the Wolf he would kill her. By the time the wolf stopped her legs were hurting and her small, agile, seven-year-old body couldn't take it no longer and she collapsed. No matter what she did she couldn't get her mothers scream out of her head.**

** "Why am I here? Who are you? What are you? What is your name? Will I ever see my parents again?" She asked the wolf.**

** The wolf looked up at her and she heard that stern voice in her head again, **_**you are here because I saved you. My name is Brokefang and I am the leader of the pack of Wolves near here. Yes, I am a wolf. Unfortunately pup you won't see your parents again but we will go back to the house tomorrow. Now be quiet and let me sleep.**_

** The girl went into a fitful sleep that night and when she woke in the morning she didn't know where she was. When she saw the giant wolf, she then remembered what had happened. As the Wolf walked her back to the ruins of the house the girl began to cry. She didn't believe her parents left without her. Where had they gone?**

** When they reached the wreckage she kicked it around. Looking for anything that was standing up and not burnt. She was kicking up an old dirt floorboard when a shiny object flickered in the morning sun. She picked it up. It was an old locket engraved in silver. She opened it to find a picture of her mom and her dad. Suddenly Brokefang was by her side. He had something in his mouth, it was a small jewelry box, as small as a pencil box but no larger.**

** Wolf opened the chest and inside was the rest of the remnants from the fire. A bag of rocks that she had remembered picking up with her mother on the beach when she was younger. She also found a picture of her whole family.**

** Wolf began hearing her mother's scream and she couldn't get it out of her head… **

** Wolf opened her eyes. She was on the ground of her room. Brokefang was in the corner looking at her. Making sure she was all right. Wolf got on her hands and knees and crawled over to the large chest she had gotten in town. She opened it and found the jewelry box from the fire. The jewelry box she had seen that morning, when Brokefang had taken her back. She took out the locket and the picture. Looking at the picture was hard for her. She held it close to her and for the first time in a long time, began to cry. **

** Brokefang got up and lay next to Wolf. Trying to comfort her the best she could. He new it would be a long day, for that day was the day it had happened. The day Wolf's life had changed forever. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

** A few hours later after she stopped crying, Wolf looked out the window. The sun was just rising above the trees, meaning it was almost time to get up. Suddenly without warning there was a knock on the door. **

** "Come in," Wolf said picking herself up and hoping her eyes weren't red. **

** Parillee came in holding Wolf's new clothes, "I just finished them last night dear, here you go," Parillee said setting the new garments on the bed. She then walked out to give Kaitlynn her new clothes too.**

** Wolf looked at the new clothes. A few moments later she was dressed. The long-sleeved, plaid shirt was a perfect fit. The pants were a few inches longer so she would be able to grow into them. She rolled the edges up to her ankles on slowly put on her old, warn-out boots. Wolf began to walk down the hallway to the kitchen. **

** She sat down at the table and waited for everybody else to get up. Soon enough she heard Chase and Mattie bounding down the hall. Chase had his right arm in a sling, and his backpack in his left hand.**

** "Hiya Wolf, good morning, " he said plopping down beside her.**

** "Good morning," Wolf replied quickly. She wasn't in the mood for talking and she dreaded the beginning of the school day to begin. **

** "Thanks for helping Whiney last night. Dad told me this morning. I was so worried about him, " Chase informed her gratefully.**

** "No problem kid," Wolf said smiling. **

** Chase got the feeling that Wolf didn't want to say anything more, so he went off to play with Mattie.**

** Kaitlynn came in a few minutes later. When she saw Wolf's face she was worried. This happened every year near this time. **

** "You ok?" She asked already knowing the answer.**

** "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired," Wolf answered.**

** Kaitlynn sighed and thought to herself, **_**she won't talk to anybody. She really should. I don't know how she can keep it all bottled up. **_

__**As they took off to school Wolf lagged behind. Kaitlynn was worried about her but didn't say much. Wolf liked being left alone when she is like this.**

** When Wolf was out of earshot Chase asked Kaitlynn, " What's wrong with her? Why's she so sad?"**

** " Well, she's just having a bad day today. She'll be fine tomorrow," Kaitlynn replied.**

** When they reached the school they were a tad late. Wolf walked into the schoolhouse. She looked for an open seat and found one next to Redd. As the lesson proceeded she noticed that Redd followed it real well. When everybody was set to work Wolf began to read the 65 page of **_**Hattie Big sky, **_**there was a word on the page she didn't understand. It was quite long to Wolf and she couldn't brake it into parts. She looked around her to see where Kaitlynn was, she was clear across the room. **

** "Need some help?" Redd asked startling her.**

** "um… yeah, what does this say?" Wolf asked embarrassingly.**

** "Charades, it's a game we play were you have to act out what your thinking but you can't say anything," Redd replied, reading the word.**

** "Thanks," Wolf said quietly and then began reading again.**

** When the bell rang all the kids hustled outside. Wolf, Kaitlynn, Redd, and Jason went to the giant oak tree. **

** "Hey, today is our day off work and we were wondering if you wanted to go riding with us somewhere," Kaitlynn said. She then looked at Wolf to see if she approved.**

** Wolf nodded her head slightly and they then both waited for the boy's answers.**

** " Sure, why not. Where do you guys want to meet?" Redd replied.**

** "Where we were going to meet last time," Wolf replied smiling.**

** Redd humorously remarked, "Will there be any run away horses this time." **

** The whole group laughed together, and for the first time that day, Wolf didn't feel so bad. **

** When the group departed home after the school day they left in a pack. **

** "I don't like how long it takes to get home, isn't there another way?" Kaitlynn replied.**

** Wolf thought to herself then merrily said, "Actually there is."**

** "What is it then Wolf?" Kaitlynn inquired.**

** Without speaking Wolf put her two index fingers in her mouth and whistled a loud shrill whistle. **

** Redd then curiously asked, "What was that about?" **

** "Wait for it," Wolf said smiling to herself.**

** Suddenly there was a galloping of hooves and four horses appeared through the trees. Milky Way and Andromeda were in the lead, but behind them were two other horses. Wolf recognized Redd's horse and then assumed the other horse was Jason's. **

** "How did our horses know to come?" Jason asked questioningly. **

** "Actually I really don't know," Wolf replied in a puzzled voice.**

** "You know what, since we already have the horses why don't we go right now," Kaitlynn smartly rplied.**

** "If it's alright with you guys," Wolf said.**

** " Yeah, well we don't want to worry our parents," Jason said seeming uncertain.**

** "Come on Jason, stop spoiling the party, you know mom won't mind," Redd replied smiling.**

** "Well then its settled, we're going right now," Wolf replied to everybody.**

** "What about us Wolf, " Chase said behind her.**

"Do'ya want a ride then," Wolf said turning around.

** "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Mattie said jumping up and down with joy.**

** So when the four set off Mattie was riding on Kaitlynn's lap and Chase was holding on to Wolf.**

** So what do you say to a quick riding then huh everybody," Wolf asked looking around her.**

** Everybody nodded their heads, Chase and Mattie tightened their grip. Wolf urged Andromeda into a canter and everybody else followed. When the small group got to the beginning of the Mueller's driveway they let Chase and Mattie off.**

** "Thanks, for the ride, I'll tell mama you guys are going for a ride," Chase said turning to the group.**

** "You do that, and tell her we will be back before dark," Kaitlynn cheerfully said.**

** As the four horses took off, Wolf turned around and watched as the two kids waved goodbye. Wolf and Redd were in the lead, While Kaitlynn and Jason were ten paces behind them talking, about school. **

** "Why in the world are they talking about school? We just got out of it, so why talk about it?" She asked to Redd.**

** Redd shrugged and replied, "Sometimes there are people who enjoy school. Why don't you enjoy it Wolf?"**

** Wolf looked straight ahead and then replied, " I don't enjoy school because I can't read as well as anybody my age, Redd. I was out on the streets most of my life and didn't worry about an education."**

** Redd nodded his head, unable to do anything else.**

** As the group of four entered the small field Wolf heard Redd and Jason gasp in amazement.**

** "How did you guys find this place?" Jason asked from behind Wolf. **

** "Luck I guess," Kaitlynn replied.**

** The group got off their horses and let them graze on the lush green grass.**

** "Hey, you think this is cool, follow me," Wolf said beginning to walk to the top of the waterfall. **

** When they got up to the top the boys were even more amazed. **

** "It's as if you can see the world from up here," Redd replied.**

** Wolf sat down near the water. The gurgling of the stream was peaceful and Wolf enjoyed listening to it. It was there where Wolf found Redd's and Jason's secret. **

** Redd grabbed Wolf by the arm and lead her back down the hill to the willow.**

** "What?" Wolf asked curiously. **

** "I need to talk to you, Wolf. You need to keep it a secret though," Redd said in a low Voice. **

** "Ok, I'll keep it a secret," Wolf replied.**

** "Promise," Redd remarked looking her in the eyes.**

** Wolf didn't look away from his eyes as she replied, "I promise."**

** Redd looked around making sure Kaitlynn and Jason couldn't hear and quietly said, " Wolf we aren't just farm boys, we are the princes' of this land. We aren't aloud to tell everybody because Jason and I don't enjoy all the attention and pampering. We just want to be treated as equal. I'm telling you this because I know you didn't believe me when I told you I was a farm boy."**

** Wolf was amazed at what she just heard, Redd, a prince.**

** After that Wolf asked many questions that popped in her head about the way you are treated at the palace. She was surprised that he answered all of them. Most people she knew would tell her to stop asking questions after the first few questions. Reluctantly the group left. As Kaitlynn and Wolf went down the driveway Kaitlynn asked, "So what were you and Redd talking about?" **

** "School," Wolf said, it was the first thing that popped in her mind.**

** "Wolf, you hate school so why would you talk about it?" Kaitlynn said obviously realizing Wolf was lying. **

** "Look Kait, I can't tell you," Wolf said **

** "Fine then, so what do you want for your birthday Wolf?" Kaitlynn remarked trying to change the subject.**

** Wolf looked up just then she realized her birthday was on Sunday. Then she replied, "Kait you know I don't celebrate my birthday." After all she never got a present from anybody anyways.**

** "Come on, Wolf, we have started new, we have a family now, Today is Friday so we still have time to tell Karl and Parillee," Kaitlynn replied.**

** "I don't want to tell anybody okay!" Wolf said annoyed.**

** Kaitlynn sighed and decided to drop her idea. **

** "Hey, you two ready for dinner, your right on time." Chase said poking his head through the front door.**

** As they all sat around the table they talked about their day and school. Wolf was quiet most of the time. She didn't like talking much, she thought to herself, "**_**why talk anyways, I always seem to make a fool of myself."**_

** Wolf drew herself away from her thoughts when Kaitlynn said, "Do you mind if I have some friends over this weekend?"**

** "Sure dear, but who?" Parillee asked getting out of her chair to clean her room.**

** "Melissa, and Alex," Kaitlynn replied.**

** Wolf looked up from her plate in amazement. Everybody knew Melissa and Alex were the richest and snobbiest kids in school.**

** "Of course they can come over dear," Parillee replied from the sink in the kitchen.**

** As everybody finished eating Wolf pulled Kaitlynn aside and asked her, "When did you become friends with them?" **

** "Well, I … they are head of the school committee and they are actually quite nice," Kaitlynn replied smiling.**

** Wolf looked at her uncertainly. She didn't know what to say and thought to herself instead, **_**those two girls don't seem like Kaitlynn's type.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**As Wolf woke up the next morning the sun was shining through her window. She yawned then stretched her arms.**

** "**_**happy birthday young one," **_** Brokefang said jumping up on the bed.**

** Wolf gave him a tired smile and wearily got up and dressed. As she opened her door and walked out she almost ran into chase who was racing down the hallway like a wild racehorse. She quietly stepped into Kaitlynn's room.**

** "What are you doing up so early?" Wolf asked surprised she was up so early, "Usually you…." Wolf cut off as she saw what Kaitlynn was doing. "Are you putting on rogue?" Wolf asked.**

** Kaitlynn put the small pack of rogue down. "Wolf, yes I am, its actually really pretty." She said.**

** Wolf gawked at Kaitlynn. Without saying anything else Kaitlynn walked past her and down the hallway. Parillee was fixing breakfast, and a large one at that.**

** Trying to be polite Wolf asked, "Why are you making extra food?"**

** Parillee turned around after flipping an egg and replied, "Kaitlynn's friends are coming over you silly."**

** Wolf had totally forgotten about that, and over one night too. There was a knock on the door and Kaitlynn went to answer it.**

** Wolf groaned with dread. Kaitlynn came in, followed by Melissa and Alex. Wolf looked up from her food and met Kaitlynn's eyes. To Wolf's utter amazement Kaitlynn was smiling with not only her mouth but her eyes as well. She then looked at Melissa, she was wearing a tight violet shirt, and a long black skirt, both in Wolf's opinion were too tight. Melissa was wearing loads of make-up, she had eye-liner and blue eye shadow on. **

** Alex on the other hand, was wearing a long, tight, pink dress, it was also too tight for Wolf's liking. She didn't wear as much make-up but instead he clothes showed more than they should for a girl of fifteen. Wolf then looked at Parillee, she easily read Parillee's facial expression. She was puzzled and quite confused to find these two preppy, and popular girls in her house. **

_**Great. A terrible weekend in the making,**_** Wolf thought, then added aloud "Hey, Parillee, where's Karl?"**

** "He's in town dear. He went to trade a few things in Wolf-Point," Parillee answered.**

** Wolf nodded her head in disappointment. Karl was the only family member that she was really close to. They both were similar in many different ways. (The biggest being that they both enjoyed being outside.) **

** As Kaitlynn and her friends finished, they went outside near the creek. Wolf walked outside after the them keeping her distance. She decided to sit near them, she had always gotten amusement from listening to people talk. Especially the rich kids. **_**They always had such funny and pathetic problems and complaints, **_**she thought.**

** "…Oh, and guess what Kait, my brother likes you, I mean really does like you," Melissa said as Wolf began eavesdropping.**

** "Really! He's cute!" Kaitlynn exclaimed happily. **

** Wolf didn't even realize her jaw had dropped. She got up quietly and left. She didn't want to hear any more of **_**that**_** conversation. **

** "**_**Great, so now Kaitlynn's going goo goo ga ga over a pathetic boy!"**_** Wolf thought to herself. **

** She walked over to the garden where Parillee was. "Hey do you mind if I go for a little walk?"**

** "No at all dear, are u taking everybody with you," she asked.**

** "Um…no I'm just going to go on my own," Wolf replied uncertainly, hoping she wouldn't mind.**

** "Alright dear, let me make you a lunch," Parillee said hustling about the kitchen.**

** "Thanks," Wolf replied. **

** When she headed out of the door with a bag in her hand she breathed in the fresh air. It was sunny outside but it wasn't warm enough to go swimming. Wolf began walking towards the bridge of the drive-way when Melissa walked up to her. **

** "Where do you think your going you little brat!" She exclaimed.**

** Wolf, already annoyed, sternly replied, "For a walk." She tried swerving around Melissa but Melissa yet again got in her way. **

** "Look Alright! I'm sick of you so if you don't get out of the way I am going to hurt you," Wolf warned. **

** Suddenly without warning Melissa screamed and ran off. Wolf, who was quite startled by the sudden response turned around. **

** Wolf, already annoyed, sternly replied, "For a walk." She tried swerving around Melissa but Melissa yet again got in her way." Look Alright! I'm sick of you so if you don't get out of the way I am going to hurt you," Wolf warned.**

** Suddenly without warning Melissa screamed and ran off. Wolf, who was quite startled by the sudden response turned around. Brokefang was sitting there. The hair on his back was raised and he was still snarling.**

** "Thanks," Wolf said and began to walk down the driveway again.**

** Wolf took the side path to the falls. Nobody went down that road. Suddenly she saw movement in the bushes. She crouched down out of instinct. A doe appeared with its baby. Wolf stood as still as a statue. She admired the way the deer moved in elegant ways. Suddenly they bolted as a twig broke behind Wolf. Wolf quickly turned around. **

** "Sorry," Redd said innocently.**

** Wolf sighed, "You scared the bajebeez out of me!"**

** Redd smiled, "Not my fault I am quiet on my feet."**

** Wolf sighed and stood up. "You going to tag along, I'm heading to the Field of Wonders," Wolf explained.**

** "Nothing better to do," Redd said smiling. **

** Together they began to walk down the small trail.**

** "What's that?" Redd asked pointing to the bag of food Wolf was carrying. **

** "Oh, its just some food, we'll split it when we get there," Wolf said casually. She had forgotten she had anything in her hand.**

** Redd and Wolf unpacked the food and split it equally. They leaned against the old willow and didn't talk. After a quite a while of listening to nature Redd broke the silence. "So did you know there's a dance coming up this week?"**

** "No, actually, i had no clue," Wolf answered.**

** "Well... I was wondering if... maybe you wanted..." Redd stammered.**

** "Yeah Redd, that'd be real nice," Wolf replied knowing what he was trying to ask. **

** Soon afterward they began to pack everything up and headed back towards home. "See you at school tomorrow right?" Redd asked Wolf as they made it to the Mueller's driveway.**

** "Yeah, see ya tomorrow," Wolf replied smiling. **

** As she made her way back down the driveway she noticed that the two girls were still there. Wolf tried to quietly walk in the back door unseen however it didn't work.**

** "What'd you do Wolf, go make-out with Redd?" Alex asked tauntingly.**

** Before Wolf could answer however the thundering of hooves drew their attention. Melissa's brother Jack was riding down the drive leading two other horses behind him. Jack lightly jumped off his horse and handed the girls the reins of their horses. He also grabbed Kaitlynn's hand as well. He whispered something in her ear and Wolf watched her expression turn from puzzled to elated. She nodded her head vigorously. The two girls watched them leave then went into the house. **

** "Wolf! He asked me out!" Kaitlynn said grabbing Wolf by the shoulders.**

** "Cool!" Wolf said trying to sound elated. **

** Apparently it hadn't work because Kaitlynn's face fell. Then Wolf heard the sound of the wagon wheels against the hard dirt of the driveway. "I gotta go talk to Karl," Wolf made an excuse to get out.**

** "Hey kid," Karl greeted her as he halted the wagon.**

** "Hey, thanks for ditching me today," Wolf said playfully.**

** Karl smiled and helped Wolf unharness the horses. "So I heard there's a dance on Wednesday," Karl said grooming down the horses.**

** "Yeah," Wolf said casually while grabbing a brush to help. By the time they had finished the two horses the dinner bell was ringing. **

** The conversation at the dinner table was lead by Kaitlynn. " So are we going to get new fabric for the dance?" Kaitlynn asked politely.**

** "Well dear, the school actually takes you ladies to the tailor's to get your dresses made for free," Parillee replied. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**All the teenage women in the school went to the tailor's the next day. Wolf went first, **_**just get it over with **_**she thought to herself.**

** "Hello, my name is Taylor. Do you know what type of dress style you would like?" Taylor said politely.**

** Wolf thought back on her mothers dress and remembered the name. "Yeah, the war dress style," Wolf said confidently. **

** "Alright, choose the fabric," Taylor said pointing to the table full of fabric. **

** Wolf grabbed a dark purple fabric with golden hemming. Before she knew it Taylor had finished the dress. Wolf looked at herself in the mirror. It was perfect, just like she had imagined it. It was comfortable and slightly tight on the upper body. The sleeves flowed over he hand and the bottom half of the dress was long a flowing. **

** "So, what do you think?" Taylor asked.**

** "I love it, thanks," Wolf replied.**

** "No problem girl, glad you're happy with it," Taylor replied.**

** Kaitlynn and Wolf went home after they had gotten their dresses made. As soon as they walked through the door Parillee asked them to try the dresses on. Wolf came out of her room a few moments later in the dress.**

** "It's absolutely beautiful on you Wolf," Parillee said.**

** "That's for sure," Kaitlynn said.**

** Wolf finally got a look at Kaitlynn's dress. It was the same style as her other dresses but the silky fabric and vivid green color made it look really fancy.**

** The week passed by quickly and soon Wolf was looking at herself in the mirror again. She had slipped on the dress and left her hair down. **_**It's getting too long, **_**Wolf thought to herself.**

** "Wolf, your not on the streets anymore! Keep it long!" Brokefang demanded, coming into her room. "He's coming," He then said perking his ears.**

** Wolf felt butterflies in her stomach as she opened the door when Redd had knocked.**

** "I'll have her back by ten," Redd assured Karl before they had left. Redd gave Wolf a leg up onto his horse. She was used to the tradition, "**_**the woman were supposed to ride on the back of the boy's horse with him, to any formal occasion," **_**it stated.**

** Wolf began to panic as she found herself in the schoolhouse. There was a soft foxtrot tune. **_**Oh boy, here we go, i can't dance, how will I break that to him, **_**Wolf thought.**

** "Are you ready to dance?" Redd asked grabbing her right hand and her waste.**

** "Redd... I don't really know how... to dance," Wolf sputtered.**

** Redd smiled, "Well now is a great time to learn," **

** Wolf soon realized that Redd was an excellent dancer. Wolf soon got the hang of the steps and soon they both were having fun. The dance flew by as Wolf and Redd laughed and danced around. **

** "Let's go to the meadow for awhile," Redd proposed. "We have an our to spare."**

** "Why not," Wolf said confidently.**

** They entered through the brush near the fall. Redd was about to jump off when Wolf stopped him. She slowly put a hand to her lips and pointed up to the top of the waterfall. Redd saw the figure's of deer. Wolf lightly got off and then signaled for Redd to do the same. **

** "Follow me but give me lightning's reins," Wolf said.**

** Redd gave Wolf the reins still quite confused. He was surprised when the began to make their way up to the top of the waterfall where the deer were. When they made it up to the top Wolf made her way towards the deer giving Redd the reins. Wolf held out her hand to the doe closest to her. To Redd's amazement, the doe walked up to Wolf tentivally, a curious look in its soft brown eyes. Suddenly, she bolted sideways and was soon lost in the shadows of the dark green forest, alo0ng with the rest of her heard.**

** "How do you do that? You can get so close," Redd gasped still in amazement.**

** Wolf smiled and replied wisely, "The prey of predators stick together. A doe and a horse are both prey, therefore they are not scared of eachother."**

** Redd nodded in understanding. He looked up at the sky and its stars, "Wow! I've never seen them so bright before," he remarked.**

** It was Wolf's turn to be amazed, "When I was younger Brokefang and I used to sleep outside under the stars," she mumbled thinking back on those nights.**

** "I wish I could do that. Being a prince and all, its kind of hard to do," Redd replied. **

** "Well here's your chance," Wolf said lying down.**

** As the two watched the stars, a comfortable silence filled the air between them.**

** A little while later, Redd sighed, "We should be heading back now."**

** Wolf nodded in agreement but didn't want to leave. When they reached the end of the driveway, she said," Okay i got it from here. Thanks for everything, Redd."**

** Wolf hopped off of lightning and as she began walking down the driveway, Redd grabbed her by the hand. He held her close and without even thinking about it, Wolf leaned in. Relief flooded through her body as they kissed. Sparks went through her mind and as she pulled away, she smiled. Without a word from either of them they separated, Wolf began walking down the driveway. **

** "Did you have fun?" Karl asked as Wolf as she walked through the front door. **

** "Yeah, where's Kait?" Wolf asked looking around. **

** "That's the problem. You're back on time but Kaitlynn is not," Karl said worriedly.**

** Wolf could see the anxiety in Karl's and Parillee's eyes. **

** "Don't worry; she'll be back," Wolf tried to say reassuringly.**

** Karl nodded his head, "Will you come outside with me?" He asked Wolf.**

** Wolf nodded. As they walked outside, Karl stopped on the back porch. Wolf was still confused about what was going on. "Thank you, Wolf. You are a great influence to our children," he started.**

** "You're welcome," Wolf said unsurely still quite puzzled.**

** "Wolf, Parillee and I have decided tonight on our plans on what to do with you guys," Wolf's heart sank, she had been through this moment too many times before. The orphanage would come back and ask if the new foster parents would like to keep them permanently. Wolf had obviously never been chosen to stay before. However, Karl continued, "We have decided to adopt you permanently Wolf. Welcome to the family," he finished, giving Wolf a big bear hug.**

** Wolf was amazed, speechless, she definitely hadn't been hugged by people she considered family for a very long time. At least since her parents had died. **_**I have a family! I actually have a family! **_**Wolf thought as it suddenly hit her.**

** As they went back into the nice, warm house, Wolf could tell Parillee was really beginning to worry about Kaitlynn.**

** Trying to change the subject Wolf wandered, "So when did you learn to dance?"**

** Parillee replied, "I was taught by my mother."**

** Wolf nodded.**

** "So, how was the dance?" She inquired.**

** "It was actually very fun," Wolf breathed, remembering exactly how fun it had been. **

** "Where did you learn to dance dear?" Parillee asked.**

** "Just tonight. Redd taught me," Wolf replied.**

** "Good for you," Parillee stated knowingly.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Brokefang began barking and the sound of hooves was heard. Suddenly, Karl got up from the armchair he was sitting in and rushed to the door. Wolf looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway. It was almost eleven O'clock!**

** A few moments later, Karl came in with Kaitlynn.**

** "Oh your okay?" Parillee shrieked grabbing Kaitlynn and hugging her tightly.**

** "Yeah. I'm fine. We stayed to help clean up. I'm sorry i was late," she said making an excuse. **

** A few moments later, the girls went to bed. Even though her feet were sore from dancing, Wolf couldn't get Redd out of her mind that night. For once, when she kissed him she wanted it to continue. She didn't even get that reaction with the boy she was engaged to. Mike. Her other relationships were not similar to the one with her and Redd. She still didn't trust him fully though. **_**For now he's just like the others. Don't go to far Wolf, you don't want to get hurt again, **_**she told herself.**

** Then Brokefang appeared. "Little one, stop advising yourself and follow your heart!" He commanded. **

** "Brokefang! I don't want to get hurt again!" She yelled in her head. **

** Wolf sat in silence. She was almost asleep when she heard somebody come in.**

** "Who is it?" Wolf asked bolting up.**

** Chase appeared out of the shadows and walked over to her crying. **

** 'What's wrong kid?" She asked.**

** "I had a nightmare," Chase said between sobs. **

** Wolf got up and took him by the hand, "Go sit down on the couch. I'll be there in a sec." She whispered.**

** As Chase went to go sit down, Wolf turned to Karl and Parillee's bedroom door. She knocked on it. She heard someone get up and Karl soon appeared in the doorway. **

** "Ye'?" He asked still half asleep. **

** "Chase had a nightmare," Wolf said a little nervously. She hadn't awoken an adult for years and didn't quite know how Karl would react. **

** "Okay," Karl grumbled. He came out with Wolf and they both comforted him. By the time they were going to bed, it was time to get up. Wolf didn't bother going to sleep. She just got dressed and went back out to the living room.**

** Karl came out a few moments later, "Well kid, Mrs. Strictson. the Malfoy's, Redd, Jason, and Melissa's family are coming over," Karl announced.**

** Wolf was stunned, "Why!" she asked, alarmed.**

** "Mrs. Strictson is coming so we can sign the adoption contract. Mr. Malfoy and his family are coming to be sure the contract is signed and to collect taxes. Redd, Jason, and Melissa's family are coming so they can keep you kids busy," Karl explained.**

** Wolf groaned.**

** "I hate this as much as you do," Karl answered.**

** "Kaitlynn and Parillee will be busy until twelve so, we will have to get the barn ready. Everybody will need a stall for his or her horses. Unfortunately, I don't Know what we are using for a mane dish," Karl ran a hand through his short hair, letting his emotions go. Wolf understood, it was a lot of stress and worry.**

** 'Hey! Brokefang and I can go hunt down an elk or deer," Wolf suggested trying to help.**

** "Okay, but what are you goin' to use. Ye' know to hunt with?" Karl inquired.**

** Wolf looked at him and replied, " Brokefang and i have hunted with no weapons practically my whole life. We can make a clean kill." **

** Karl nodded and replied uncertainly, "Okay go now though and please don't get hurt."**

** Brokefang and Wolf took off on foot. They were following the track of an elk that had recently grazed on the land. Suddenly Brokefang leaned towards the ground, letting his soft belly fur brush the dewy grass. Wolf saw the elk in front of them.**

** "Circle Wolf! Circle!" Brokefang told her urgently. **

** Wolf walked around the trees as quietly as she could. When she got to the other side of the elk, Brokefang howled. The elk panicked and started up. Wolf quickly started out. She got the elk's attention and before he could react Brokefang pounced. He aimed for the neck and made it. He brought the elk down and soon it was no longer moving. **

** The heavy body of the elk was too much for her youthful arms to carry as she tried to lift the elk. **_**Gosh darn thing is too big!**_** Wolf thought. However an idea soon popped in her head and Wolf whistled for Andromeda. A few moments later, Andromeda appeared behind Wolf.**

** "What! I was eating you know!" She said irritably.**

** Without saying anything Wolf was able to heave the carcass onto Andromeda's back. When Wolf got back to the ranch Karl's face showed amazement. **

** "What, did you doubt me?" Wolf asked playfully.**

** "I don't any more, good job Smalls," Karl said using her nickname that he had given her,**

** Karl and Wolf were able to haul it into the ranch house kitchen. **

** "Do you need any help skinning it?" Wolf asked as they laid it on the counter.**

** "No dear, we've got it," Parillee replied looking at her task.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Wolf went out to the barn a few minutes later. They cleaned and set up the barn for their company. Fortunately for Wolf Redd and Jason showed up first. They untacked their horses and gathered around Wolf. They were messing around when the Malfoy's showed up. They however, did not untack their horses and just tied them up in their stalls. When they got into the ranch house Wolf walked into the barn to untack the horses.**

** "What are you doing?" Redd asked as he watched Wolf begin to untack one of the horses.**

** "I'm not going to let them suffer in here for a whole day with their saddles on Redd. It's just not right," Wolf replied.**

** Redd and Jason thought for a moment then began to untack the other horses. The crowd kept piling in as Melissa's family arrived. Luckily for the threesome they were sophisticated enough to untack their own horses. Mrs. Strictson came soon after in her carriage. She had her own groom who did the work so they decided to go inside. Lunch was handed out and soon everybody was full and happy. All the kids were sent out while the adults went over the paperwork. Redd, Jason, and Wolf headed towards the willow tree near the stream. **

** Jason told his famous tall tales and Redd chipped in the stuff that he knew. Soon enough Chase and Mattie came over.**

** "Wolf, can we tag along, they are being mean," Chase asked.**

** Wolf nodded, they all sat down in a circle and watched as Mattie began to play princess.**

** "Wolf, could you play your guitar?" Chase finally asked.**

** "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Mattie exclaimed.**

** "You guys I..." Wolf started.**

** Jason cut her off, "Come on Wolf."**

** "Oh fine i gotta go get my guitar though," Wolf said standing up and walking towards the house. **

** Redd followed and almost laughed when Wolf disappeared through her bedroom window. When Wolf reappeared he was laughing still.**

** "Oh be quiet Redd," Wolf replied.**

** "You know you probably could have gone through the door," Redd pointed out.**

** "Where's the fun in that?" Wolf asked smiling. **

** Redd nodded his head in understanding.**

** Chase suddenly ran up giggling, "You guys have to see this! Be quiet!" **

** Redd and Wolf exchanged glances but followed Chase quietly. They almost burst into hysterics as they saw what was going on in front of them.**

** Poor Jason had fallen to Mattie's persuasive voice and was wearing a hot pink princess crown. The funny thing about it was that he wasn't just sitting there he was making girly voices along with Mattie. Wolf couldn't hold back the laughter, "Jason! you are so gullible," Wolf said between cries of laughter. **

** Jason turned beat Redd and they all began to laugh in hysterics again. However the laughing seized as Melissa walked up to them. **

** "What are you snobs laughing about," She snided.**

** Wolf was the first to speak, "We have the right to laugh about whatever we would like to, and we don't have to tell you about it," Wolf replied trying to keep calm, her act ended when Redd suddenly burst into laughter. Redd's laughter was contagious and soon their whole group was laughing again.**

** "Oh, will you stop being so pathetic, you little farmers," Melissa said mockingly.**

** "Melissa, do you want to take a bath?" Wolf asked scooping a handful of water into her hands. **

** "No i don't you little brat!" Melissa yelled and ran back over to Kaitlynn. **

** "Way to get rid of her Wolf," Redd said between laughter.**

** Yet gain the laughter seized as Kaitlynn came over. "What is your problem Wolf? She came to ask if you guys could come and you are mean to her!" Kaitlynn shrieked infuriated. "You are so immature and pathetic!"**

** Wolf stood still and stayed calm. "Well the conversation never got to that point."**

** "You better watch yourself Wolf, I'm surprised Jack isn't over here all pissed off! He could probably beat you to the ground!" Kaitlynn finished.**

** Redd began to worry but when he looked at Wolf she was practically in laughter.**

** "What's so funny?" Kaitlynn asked trying to keep her voice down.**

** "**__**That insipid kid over there wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me," Wolf said smiling.**

** "He's not a kid Wolf!" Kaitlynn exclaimed.**

** "Oh really, how old is he now?" Wolf asked trying to keep the conversation mild, however she was beginning to loose her patience.**

** 'He's turning fifteen tomorrow," Kaitlynn snided.**

** Wolf broke out in laughter, "You must have forgotten how old I am."**

** Kaitlynn froze, "I am in fact sixteen," Wolf said casually.**

** Kaitlynn turned on her heel and walked off with her nose up in the air. All Wolf could do was laugh at her immature behavior.**

** "Are you really turning sixteen this week?" Redd asked.**

** "Yeah," Wolf replied.**

** Redd laughed, "I'm turning seventeen in three months."**

** "No wonder you're so tall," Wolf teased. **

** She heard footsteps behind them, **_**Great! Not this again! **_** Wolf thought turning around.**

** "Are you threatening me over here?" Jack said.**

** Beginning to feel vulnerable Wolf stood up. "No I am just claiming that I am a way better fighter than you," Wolf said in annoyance.**

** Jack walked up to her, they both had their hands in fists and were trying to stare each other. **

** "Hey, cool it you two," Redd said standing up.**

** The dinner bell rang making everybody jump. Jack mumbled something then walked away.**

** " Little wanna be tough guy," Wolf said.**

** "We better go in and eat," Chase said making all the teens jump. They had totally forgotten that the two young ones were there. **

** "Wolf, don't get hurt," Mattie said coming up to her and giving her a hug. Wolf could feel her small arms shaking in fear.**

** "Mattie, the only one that would get hurt would be him," Wolf said trying to reassure her. "Can you two not bring this up to Karl and Parillee, I would rather them not worry."**

** They both nodded and then led the way into the house. The elk came out delicious and Parillee was praised by everybody, even the Malfoy's! By the time everybody left the whole family was warn out and they were down in the living room. Kaitlynn and Parillee began to work on their sewing, Chase was in a corner reading and Mattie was playing with her doll. Wolf was the first top turn in but everybody else followed soon after.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Wolf woke up a few days later on a Sunday morning. The whole family was up, which was a big surprise because she was usually the first one up. **

**"What's going on?" Wolf asked,**

**"We've got church today Wolf, get dressed and ready," Parillee said while tying a bow to Mattie's hair. **

**Wolf nervously got dressed, she had never been to church before and didn't know how to act or what to do. By the time they got to the church Wolf was really nervous. She tried not to show it but she couldn't resist for long.**

**"Wolf, will you relax. You're fine," Karl reassured. **

**To Wolf's amazement she was very interested and church flew by. Soon enough Wolf stepped out of the church and into the street. **

**"Here kids, here's your allowance, go have fun," Parillee said handing them fifteen dollars.**

**"Be back in an hour," Karl advised.**

**Unfortunately for Wolf, Redd and Jason didn't go to the church and Melissa's family did. Kaitlynn was gone already, with Melissa and Jack of course. Wolf took off down the streets. She was passing "Buck's Hunting Supplies" when she got an idea. **

**She went inside, she looked around under the eyes of Buck, the store owner. She was looking at a cedar, polished quiver that came with a few arrows with it.**

**"Now that's a beauty. Can shoot an arrow fifty yards if you have the strength," Buck acknowledged.**

**"How much?" Wolf asked.**

**"Well now, what are you using it for. Some kids buy them and break them for fun," Buck said.**

**Wolf laughed, "Well that's just a waste. I'm using it to hunt of course."**

**"That bow takes an arm to pull it back," Buck said uncertainly. "Try it."**

**Wolf grabbed the quiver and pulled it back with no struggle. Buck looked astonished, "Well damn kid, you've got an arm on you for being your size. It's ten dollars."**

**Wolf nodded but didn't hand him the money. "Do you have any carving knives?"**

**Buck led her to the back of the store, there she chose a sturdy carving knife. **

**"You're quite the hunter aren't ya?" Buck asked.**

**"You can't even imagine," Wolf replied.**

**After she bought the two weapons she stepped outside. She began to walk back to the square when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Where are you going with those?" Malfoy said catching her attention.**

**"Now that isn't any of your business is it," Wolf replied.**

**Malfoy grabbed her shoulder roughly. "If you don't let go of me your going to get hurt," Wolf warned.**

**Malfoy's grasp on her shoulder tightened. Wolf spun around and punched him in the stomach. Malfoy immediately fell to the ground. "You really need to learn," Wolf replied walking away. **

**Wolf made it to the square where she almost ran into Kaitlynn and her group. Chase zipped pass Wolf to show something to Kaitlynn. **

**"Kaity look," Chase said excitedly, holding out a book.**

**Before Kaitlynn could reply however Jack pushed Chase to the ground. **

**"Go away you little pest," Jack said.**

**Wolf was infuriated she walked up to him. "What's up you little wanna be punk!" **

**"You wanna end up on the ground to, you'll be the one hurt," Jack said taking a step closer.**

**Kaitlynn was in the background and looked really worried.**

**"I dare you to throw the first punch you little chicken," Wolf said trying to pick a fight. **

**However, Karl had showed up was watching the whole scene. He began to worry and walked over. He wasn't fast enough though.**

**Jack through a punch hitting Wolf square in the jaw. It was what Wolf was waiting for, she wasn't going to start a fight but she was sure going to end it. She ducked as he through another swing and grabbed his arm. Jack found himself on the ground in one quick movement. Wolf was prepared to pound him but a hand grabbed her elbow. Karl was standing there holding Wolf back. **

**She listened but the anger was still boiling in her body. "You're lucky," was Wolf's only reply before she walked back to the horses with Chase. **

**Jack got up sniggering but it wasn't over yet. **

**"You lay a hand on any of my kids, I will not hesitate to hurt you," Karl warned.**

**Jack took a step back in fear. Karl looked at Kaitlynn and sighed in disappointment. Karl walked back to the wagon where Parillee was looking Wolf over.**

**"I'm fine," Wolf said pulling back.**

**"Hey Smalls," Karl said catching Wolf's attention. "Good job."**

**"Dad, I need time to talk to Jack, I'll be back by ten," Kaitlynn replied.**

**"Kaitlynn," Karl said. "If your not back by ten I'm going to send Wolf out," He warned.**

**Kaitlynn nodded, her face showed no emotion but Wolf knew she was thinking hard about something**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**By the time they got back to the ranch house Karl was beginning to worry about letting Kaitlynn go after what had happened.**

**"Karl, she'll be fine," Wolf reassured. The rest of the day went by quickly, Wolf cleaned the barn then went hunting and caught a rabbit for dinner. After they ate everybody became quiet. Wolf tried her hand at sewing that night. Parillee was happy when she found that Wolf at least knew the basics. Wolf got to work on a hole in her old shorts. Karl and Wolf began to get more worried as ten O'clock passed. When the grandfather clock showed that it was ten fifteen Karl stood up.**

**"Wolf, get your boots on. She's in trouble now," Karl said angrily. **

**Wolf grabbed her boots and took off on Andromeda. The first thing that came to mind was the waterfall. Wolf made her way towards the falls in the dark. The torch she was carrying was little help. When she made it to the waterfall she heard something.**

**"Kaitlynn !" Wolf yelled breaking the silence of the forest. **

**"Wolf," A weak reply was heard. **

**Wolf urged Andromeda up the hill. The sight she saw wasn't pretty. Kaitlynn was lying on the dewy grass. Her leg was in such an odd position that Wolf assumed it was broken. Kaitlynn had a huge gash cut into her head. **

**"Kait!" Wolf said trying not to panic. **

**Kaitlynn was barely conscious. Wolf hurriedly picked her up and placed her on Andromeda. Luckily for Wolf Andromeda lay down next to her so Wolf could get her on. Wolf began to lead Andromeda forward while making sure Kaitlynn didn't fall off. They made it to the mane road when Wolf's torch went out. The darkness of the forest immediately took over them and Wolf began to panic. She couldn't see and Kaitlynn was unconscious.**

**Wolf gave a sigh of relief when she saw the light from a torch. "Karl!" Wolf yelled.**

**"Wolf!" Karl said in relief. He gasped as he saw Kaitlynn. Karl took Andromeda's reins. "We need a doctor," Karl said, Wolf could here a sliver of panic in his voice.**

**"I'll get the doctor you get her home," Wolf said grabbing Whinney's reins. **

**Wolf urged Whinney on through the dark. She relied on her instincts and Whinney's speed to get her to the town. They made it to the town in record time when it occurred to Wolf that she didn't know where the doctor was. Spotting a group of people staring at her Wolf asked in a hurry, "Where's the doctor."**

**Thanks to excellent instructions by Buck, who was one of the men staring, Wolf found the doctor. He was ready in seconds and soon they were racing down the road again. By the time they made it to the ranch both Whinney and Wolf were worn out. Wolf gave Whinney a bucket of grain and water. Then she retreated inside where Karl was waiting for the doctor to finish. The two young ones were already asleep and Parillee was with the doctor.**

**Wolf began to pace while Karl sat down on the sofa.**

**"Wolf! Stop pacing your making it worse!" Brokefang exclaimed.**

**Wolf went and sat down. After what seemed to be hours they heard the bedroom door open and close. Wolf and Karl hopped to their feet. The doctor appeared before them. "She's alright. She has a broken leg. Her head looks like it was it by a branch or a type of club. She will be alright but she must take it easy," The doctor explained. **

**"Wolf, you should go to sleep now," Karl said to Wolf.**

**Wolf nodded and headed to be as Karl went over the prices of everything with the doctor. Wolf fell asleep almost immediately and soon it was morning. Wolf got up and dressed. She was still warn out, all the panic had taken a lot out of her. She was walking by Kaitlynn's door when Kaitlynn called her name. Wolf stopped and stepped in. **

**"Wolf, he did it. Jack did, I was mad about what happened in town and I broke up with him. He grabbed me and dragged m,e to the waterfall," Kaitlynn explained.**

**"Okay," Wolf said. **

**Kaitlynn nodded goodbye as Wolf left and soon Wolf found herself at school. Redd and Jason greeted her and seeing Wolf's solemn face asked, "Where's Kaitlynn?"**

**"In bed hurt," was Wolf's only reply before the bell rang. Wolf was glad that they would all be getting out of school early. The fury began to build in Wolf as the school day went on. Soon enough it was lunchtime. Wolf didn't eat anything at lunch and Redd began to worry.**

**"Who did it," Jason asked sounding angry.**

**"Take a wild guess," Wolf said.**

**Wolf heard footsteps behind them and jumped up in surprise. Jack was waking towards them. "Well, looks like I got rid of one of you Mueller's, you wanna go on a date with me?" Jack asked smugly.**

**"Who would want to go out with a player like you?" Wolf asked turning around. Turning around was not the best idea; Jack elbowed her upside the head and Wolf found herself on the ground. She got up angrily and felt the pain in her head hit almost immediately. **

**"You know, I think I can beat you in a fight," Jack said looking at Wolf.**

**Wolf felt dizzy but the surge of energy hit her, "How much do you wanna bet I can bring you to the ground?" Wolf asked.**

**"I'll bet you will leave me alone when I pummel you to the ground," Jack said.**

**The bell rang to go home but nobody moved. Wolf got in her fighting stance, she wasn't scared of him. Jack made a swing that Wolf easily ducked. She grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back. It was too easy as Wolf gave one last punch. She felt his nose break and as he fell to the ground she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You better watch who you mess with."**


End file.
